


i want you in my sleep (and in my dreams)

by TippyTypewriter



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Canon Compliant, Cuddling, F/F, amberprice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TippyTypewriter/pseuds/TippyTypewriter
Summary: “I wanted to see what it was like.”“What what was like?”Rachel drops another kiss on the side of her head, then relaxes, pressing into Chloe cheek to cheek. “To lay with you.”---Out of all the things she's stolen, a few moments before her day starts are kind of Chloe's favourite.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Grab On to Me Tightly as if I Knew the Way](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/247363) by Bryan Charles. 



> Back at it again with the melancholy Amberprice, though this is probably as close to fluff as they get. Stick this in canon or in HTLH 'verse; either works, just so long as you know it's relatively early in Chloe and Rachel's relationship, when crushes are starting to form but before anything's really Happened.
> 
> This is a shameless rewrite of a scene from _Grab On to Me Tightly as if I Knew the Way_ by Bryan Charles, which is awful for plot and great for pretty stream-of-consciousness sad-guy punk stuff.
> 
> The title is taken from [Edward 40hands](https://momjeansca.bandcamp.com/track/edward-40hands) by Mom Jeans.
> 
> Beta'd by the ever reliable [Briana](http://explosionshark.tumblr.com/) \- go give her some love!

She could be anywhere and it could be any time, ‘cause Chloe hasn’t opened her eyes yet. The world’s still black.

She could be in the womb, ‘cause she’s facedown and everything is soft and warm and there’s this comfortable pressure, coming from all sides, weighing her down until she’s submerged in it.

And it could be dawn or it could be dusk ‘cause when she opens her eyes the light filtering through the flag in the window can’t quite turn any colour but blue. She turns her head to find her phone, find the time, but all she finds is a faceful of dirty blonde hair.

There’s a voice. “Hey, Priceless,” is what it says, and it’s Rachel’s voice, and she could still be dreaming.

So it’s morning, so she’s still sleeping, so it isn’t real.

“Figures even in a dream your hair gets _everywhere_ ,” Chloe says. More like grumbles.

Rachel sounds like she’s smirking. “Wouldn’t know. Not a dream.”

“Yeah and neither was the time I gave a report to Ms Grant in my underwear.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised.”

“You’re part of my subconscious or whatever so.”

The weight on her back melts and spreads, becomes softer and more even. “Chloe,” and there are lips brushing so faintly against the skin under her earlobe, “I promise you that I’m real.”

Chloe is nothing if not combative when she’s waking up. “How’d you get in then?”

“Pipe, roof, window. Same way you sneak out,” Rachel says. Case closed. “Only in reverse.”

“Oh.” Everything in Chloe tenses, then sinks. “Fuck.”

“Don’t sound so excited.”

Chloe turns her head again, other way this time, trying to look at Rachel properly but she can’t twist that far. “I don’t dream about you or anything, that’s all. Not, like, before now. I just—why are you here?”

“I wanted to see what it was like.” Rachel makes it sound like the most simple answer in the world, but it doesn’t penetrate Chloe’s brain fog.

“What what was like?”

Rachel drops another kiss on the side of her head, then relaxes, pressing into Chloe cheek to cheek. “To lay with you.”

And so it’s true. Rachel fucking Amber is in her _fucking_ bed and she still hasn’t kissed her on the mouth but when her lips touch Chloe’s skin it feels more intimate than it does at a party or walking to class. They leave warmth behind where they fall. Warmth all over. It feels so nice and for so long, Chloe doesn’t have a word to say, just has to wait for the first one that comes to mind. “Lie.”

“Fuck yourself, I’m not lying.”

“No, like, to lie with me. Grammar or whatever.”

Rachel giggles, weak as the explanation was. “Fine. To _lie_ with you.”

“Or lay _on_ me,” Chloe muses.

“Or both.”

Both. Both sounds good. Both _feels_ good. It’s been maybe a couple of years since Chloe’s felt someone else next to her like this, since it’s felt safe, and she could coast on the feeling for the next couple.

Seconds or minutes later Chloe jerks awake to Rachel nudging into her side, breath on her ear saying, “Come back.”

The noise that works its way out of Chloe’s chest is more rumbling than actual groan.

“C’mon, we don’t have too much time. Stay with me.”

“It’s literally spring break, got all day,” Chloe says, not following.

“Yeah and what, we lounge and then shower and we have breakfast?”

Chloe isn’t sure which image is more appealing: Rachel Amber naked with water dripping from her eyelashes, mountains of bacon forever. “Fuck yeah.”

“Breakfast with us and Joyce and fucking David.”

Chloe frowns, finally finds the strength to turn so she can look at Rachel, so they’re facing each other, limbs all tangled. “It’s not just you he doesn’t like.”

The smile Rachel gives her might be sad, but mostly it’s just kind of mysterious. “He still doesn’t like me though,” she says, before moving forward, setting her chin over Chloe’s head and for once she seems like the taller one. “But now is good. Still got some time just for us.”

“I guess.” Chloe’s still pouting into the column of Rachel’s neck.

“But you have to stay with me, just be in the moment.”

And the moment’s still a good one, so it’s easy to say “Okay.” Easy just to breathe it in, soap and bright spring florals and just a little bit of smoke. Easy to feel strangely secure in the give of Rachel’s flannel under her fingernails, the way their legs fit together. Easy to slow herself down until their chests rise and fall in sync.

It isn’t like she’s dreaming at all, except Chloe’s just as bad at keeping track of time as she is asleep. Hours fly by or seconds crawl. Doesn’t matter.

She’s just about to drift away again when Rachel says, “You still wanna know why I’m here?”

Chloe just nods.

“I wanted to be the first to say it.” Rachel’s voice is as soft and still as it’s ever been.

“Say what?”

“Happy birthday,” and Rachel is rolling and rolling and by the time Chloe’s feet hit the floor beyond the edge of the bed, she is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me about this or music or whatever at [my tumblr](http://holdsteady.tumblr.com/). Also, comments would be super freakin' baller.


End file.
